fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akisu
Akisu (空き巣, Akisu) is one of the most formidable opponents of Seishi Ichida so far and is often recognized as one of the deadliest mages in history. Appearance History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Abilities *'Great Intellect': His mental performance is considered to be greater than most humans and even people who are referred as "geniuses", allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. Akisu's an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. As mentioned he has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. In prison, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a genius. He is also highly devious. He is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. A section of Akisu's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Akisu unaware. He is a criminal genius and is always thinking two steps ahead. *'Super Acute Senses': Akisu can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Akisu's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Akisu can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Akisu's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *'Immense Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Akisu many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about three tons with relative ease. He was shown bending rusty iron bars as his powers manifested as a teen at the orphanage. He has been known to overhead press 1000 lbs, but had also bench-pressed 1,500 lbs and curled 800 lbs. *'Tremendous Speed': Ability to run at speeds of up to 60 mph and long distances far out-performing any athlete or mage. *'Immense Stamina': He can exert himself at peak capacity greater than any human could. While humans at their peak can go straight for 1 hour or a bit more (Seishi can go straight for 3 hours and more), Akisu has shown the ability to go for 9 hours without showing any signs of fatigue. Akisu's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. *'Great Reflexes': He possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and speed. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Accelerated Healing': Akisu's healing speed and efficiency is beyond the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Akisu cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Akisu's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Akisu's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. **'Enhanced Immunity': Akisu's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. **'Retarded Aging': An important aspect to note is that while Akisu is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. *'Master Marksman': He seems to have inherited his father's skill at throwing boomerangs. He also trained with his father before he died and continued his training alone until his own growth. Akisu is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Akisu's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many people. *'Expert Acrobat': He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. In addition, he is extremely athletic and continuously pushes his body to new limits. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. *'Expert Spy': Akisu is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. He displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask his real emotions perfectly. He is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. *'Adept Swordsman': He is adept in both fencing and sword fighting. *'Expert Tactician & Master Strategist': He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Akisu is also described as the master of war, making him extraordinary at combat both armed and unarmed and is a highly competent military strategist even superior to his half-brother. *'Weapons Proficiency': As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, he can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat/Martial Artist': He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. He has trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Lei to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. He also learned mixed-martial arts during his life and has always honed his skills. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. He is a master of Boxing, Jujutsu, Shotokan Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate and Taekwondo. He is skilled in armed and unarmed combat further training in Yau Kung Moon; his knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. Over the years, his fighting skills have further developed, combined with his exceptional strength, acrobatic skills, he once even managed to defeat Seishi. He has speed, strength, and skill on par with Seishi himself. He can counter Seishi's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Seishi counters, and chains together attacks--also like Seishi does. Seishi must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Akisu. *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Interrogation Expert': He is an expert at interrogation often employing military secret police methods of torture. *'Thievery': He is more elusive than the average thief. He is able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. *'Vocal Imitation': He is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound he hears he can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, he is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Magic Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows him to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. *'Bleve (ブレビーBurebī)': He extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. *'Burst Claw (バーストクロウ Bāsuto Kurō)': After he has extended one or more of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in an explosive blunt attack. *'Chain Burst (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto)': After he has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. *'Linear Explosions': He releases a thin shockwave in a straight line towards the target, which is strong enough to shatter the ground. A moment later, the entire length of the created line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. *'Mini Explosions': Ge is capable of generating small explosions in the air, which he employs in conjunction with his own hand-to-hand skills to engage his opponents in melee. *'Tower Burst (タワーバーストTawā Bāsuto)': he extends both arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him. *'180-Second Time Bomb': Several roots emerge from the ground and entangle the opponent tightly, preventing them from moving and keeping them in place. Such roots bear an airy timer floating before them, which starts with three minutes of time and decreases with a countdown. This spell is essentially a 180-second time bomb whose countdown can only be stopped if he is defeated in battle before its detonation, which causes a huge blast. *'Tree Shield': He prompts several layers of curved tree roots to emerge from the ground, surrounding him and effectively shielding him from an opponent's ranged attack. *'Tree Merge': He merges with a tree he's in contact with, something which allows him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has also shown the ability to move around freely and unnoticed through the length of the tree itself. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. *'Tree Fist': He summons a massive clenched fist from a tree to punch his opponent. Similarly, he can create multiple, smaller blunt branches to attack physically, seemingly making them sprout from his own body. *'Folium Sica (葉の剣, フォリウムシーカ, Foriumu Shīka)' : He summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent.[ *'Ramus Sica (枝の剣, ラームスシーカ, Rāmusu Shīka)' : He releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponent. *'Terra Clamare (大地の叫び, テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre)': After he has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion. Quotes Major Battles Trivia